Tsukemono
by Pyjamapants
Summary: When Buu returns, Pan decides that the only way to stop him is by going back in time. Strong BuuxPan in the first chapter, Set about 7 or 8 months after DBGT. EDIT: I took out that stuff in the first chapter as it didn't really add anything and now its a
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is based on the assumption that Pan was about 15 at the end of GT – My reasoning is that she was 4 at the end of DBZ, and GT started 10 years after that, and then she spent a year looking for the dragonballs. Please correct me if I'm wrong)

**Chapter 1**

It was just typical, Pan thought. Goku spends god knows how long away training, and then he comes back just long enough to bond with us, before disappearing again. It was as if he was doing it on purpose!

It was almost a year since Goku had left to god-knows-where, and Pan was already getting bored with 'normal' life. She had to sneak over to Trunks' house nearly every night just to keep herself sane. Of course, she didn't really like him 'that way,' but it was fun to keep him on edge.

Pan hovered up to the window and rapped on it smartly. She stuck her tongue out and stretched her face into grotesque shapes, but Trunks, for some reason, didn't seem annoyed. "Come in!" he mouthed, and motioned with his finger, making kissy-faces. "Bleagh!" Pan gagged over the roses. Sometimes that Trunks just took it too far.

The next morning, Gohan burst into her room at the crack of dawn. "Wakey-wakey! Rise and shine!" he hollered down her ear. Pan buried her face in her pillow. "What's wrong?" her father asked, "you seemed full of energy last night when you snuck out to Trunks' house!"

"Oh yeah, about that…"

"Don't worry, I know what the problem is – you just need a way to use up all that excess energy. I've already taken the liberty of signing you up for a few sparring matches with Uub." Pan groaned tiredly. "You'd better get going…well, if you'd rather explain to Vegeta-"

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," she muttered, staggering groggily to her feet.

Pan was lucky: Uub didn't seem to be on top form today; he kept making silly mistakes. "You alright?" Pan asked eventually, gasping and groaning from the extreme workout. "Because you can always take a break if you want," she wheezed.

"You're not getting out of it that easily!" Uub grinned. They went at it again, but had to stop after about ten minutes. "Aargh!" Uub groaned, clutching his head.

"Migraine?"

"Yeah…aargh!" Uub really seemed to be in pain. "Don't worry," he said, seeing Pan's look of horror, "I'll be fine." Pan didn't look convinced. Something dark stirred behind Uub's eyes, and he looked afraid for a few seconds. He raised his hand, with his palm facing Pan, and he rasped "go!" before letting loose a barrage of ki blasts.

Pan leapt out of the way and watched in horror, as Uub writhed in pain. "What the hell is happening to you?" she yelled. It seemed as though Uub's flesh was bubbling beneath his skin, for it flowed like liquid.

Suddenly, he projectile-vomited a load of pink goo onto the floor before collapsing, colourful froth coating his mouth. The gelatinous blob gathered itself up and became slightly more human, if pink. The boy looked at Pan for a moment and cocked his head slightly. His lips parted to reveal sharp fangs.

Pan was frozen with shock: Uub was unconscious on the floor, there was this strange pink creature sizing her up, and he seemed a little perverted. Before she knew what had happened, Pan found herself on the floor, with the thing on top of her. She screwed her eyes up tight, not able to watch what was going on. The boy licked her cheek…"perhaps he's tasting me," she thought. Pan was too shocked to even try to push the boy off her, and part of her didn't even want to.

"Buu…" the boy breathed.

"Mr. Buu?" Pan thought she could see a vague resemblance, but she couldn't voice this thought, as Majin Buu pressed his mouth to hers, and stuck his tongue into her. Pan couldn't help but respond, even though she was slightly disgusted. She opened her eyes and found Buu's red-rimmed ones staring straight back at her.

Buu 's teeth scraped slightly against Pan's tongue, drawing blood, and this was when she realised that she had her tongue in his mouth. "I must be sick," she thought, enjoying it despite herself. Buu giggled slightly, and wrapped his arms around Pan's back, squeezing her closer to him. Even Pan was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about this position.

Buu started to unbutton Pan's shirt…"oh my god, I'm only fifteen…" Pan kept thinking. The boy who called himself Buu then pulled off the shirt completely, leaving Pan feeling very cold and exposed.

Buu licked Pan's cheek again, and she shuddered – though she wasn't sure whether it was from pleasure or disgust. Buu's tongue slid its way down her neck…and lower. Pan gasped, and wondered what her mother and father would think, trying to keep her mind off…it.

As Buu continued to tease, he began to pull down Pan's jeans. This was definitely getting out of hand. Pan grasped Buu's hands and said, "stop!" but this just made him bite down on her. Now her blood was in her mouth, his mouth, and on her breast. Just the sight seemed to send Buu into a frenzy.

He swiftly pulled down Pan's jeans and underwear, tossing it onto the pile. Pan screwed up her eyes, knowing that if she saw what was happening, she would probably be mentally scarred for life. She imagined that she was at home…Goku was there. They were all having fun, playing, joking…Suddenly Buu's evil face broke through into her thoughts, and she screamed from fear, pain, and pleasure.

A huge ki blast tore through Buu and he was ripped asunder. Pan panted a little as she went to get her clothes, and was shocked to find that Buu was reforming from the little blobs scattered around the place.

"Oh my God, Uub!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. Uub was still unconscious. "Wake up!" she shook him, and his eyelids flickered open. "Oh, thank God!" Pan sobbed.

"Wha-…_Buu?_" Uub shook his head in disbelief. "But that's impossible!" As if to prove that it was indeed possible, Buu laughed and held his hand above his head, creating a great pink ball of ki energy.

Uub managed to knock Buu off his feet before the ball was thrown, and thankfully it dissipated. Pan hurriedly got the rest of her clothes on, and flew back home, trying to get the images of Buu's body out of her head.

"Daddy!" she yelled, praying that he was still at home. Gohan came out with a sort of half-smile on his lips. "You've got to come quick! Uub…he – and Mr Buu…but he's smaller, and-…"

"Calm down," Gohan's smile vanished, to be replaced by a frown. "Say that again."

"Uub – he threw up, and it was like all pink stuff and it could speak and then it looked like a boy and then it called itself Buu and then and then…" Pan gasped for breath, but found that the words would not come.

"Oh crap…stay here!" Gohan pulled a mobile phone out of his pocket and flew up into the air. "Yes, yes…Vegeta…I don't care how cranky he is, just get him!" Despite her father's warnings, Pan crept along behind him, hoping he couldn't sense her.

They soon arrived at the place where Buu and Uub were fighting. Uub seemed to be winning, though not by much. "Uub!" Gohan called. Uub looked up at the sound of his name, and was rewarded with a punch on the nose as Buu took advantage of this.

Buu swung his fist around at Uub's side, and Uub just managed to catch it. He wrenched the arm right off Buu's body, and the pink creature fell back in surprise. Uub smiled as he held up his hand to destroy Buu, but found that the arm he was holding started to melt.

"Drop it!" Vegeta yelled, having just arrived on the scene. Uub shook his arm, but the goo stuck like glue. It crept up his arm and over his head, and soon it covered his whole body. To Pan's disgust, Buu seemed to be enjoying himself. He let the goo in which Uub was encased envelope him, and he underwent a strange transformation.

"Don't just stand there!" Vegeta screamed at Gohan, "This is his weakest point!" They both powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and leapt at the creature before he finished his transformation. Gohan kicked what could have been a head, and Vegeta aimed a punch at Buu's stomach. Unfortunately, the Buu-Uub thing finished its transformation and caught Vegeta's fist in its stomach. Vegeta tried to withdraw his hand, but it was held tight. Buu laughed briefly before Vegeta blew him apart with a ki blast. He quickly wiped the goo off his hands, and went for the rest of the goo.

It reformed into its humanoid form before floating above the scene with arms raised. Another pink energy ball was forming above him. Buu no longer looked very happy; though he might have been a match for Uub, he was definitely not a match for Vegeta and Gohan.

"Haaa!" Buu screamed, flinging the ball down at Vegeta who merely smiled and knocked it harmlessly into the side of a mountain.

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta smirked.

"Don't get cocky, Vegeta," Gohan said nervously, wondering what was going through Buu's mind. Without warning, Buu materialised behind Pan and grabbed her. By the arms and neck. "Don't do it!" Gohan yelped, worried that Vegeta would sacrifice his daughter for the sake of destroying Buu.

Pan was frozen against Buu's supportive form, her heart racing. She shut her eyes and hoped that when she opened them everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Pan's eyes fluttered open. She was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. It took Pan a second to remember what had happened, and as soon as she did, she wished she didn't. She was repulsed, and yet attracted by the images flitting through her mind. What Buu had done was disgusting – yet amazingly pleasurable.

Then Pan remembered how she had almost cost the fight against Buu by being held hostage…but they must have beaten him – she was alive wasn't she? "Mom?" Pan noticed her mother slumped in a chair to the side of the room. Videl's eyes snapped open.

"Pan! Oh thank goodness!" She grabbed her daughter and held her tightly. "I was worried that you wouldn't ever wake up!"

"Huh? How long was I out?"

"About three days."

"Where's Dad?" Videl looked away.

"Gohan, Trunks, and your uncle Goten are trying to figure out how to defeat Majin Buu." At this Pan was slightly surprised. If they hadn't defeated Buu, and Vegeta wasn't with them, then…

"Buu absorbed Vegeta!" Pan choked. The realisation that she might have just doomed the universe hit her. "Oh my God…" Videl stood up.

"You need your rest," she said, "I'll be back later." Pan lay there for what seemed like hours, but may only have been a few minutes, and sobbed silently. Just half a year before she had helped save the Earth, and now it seemed she had doomed it.

For the next month or so, she, her mother, her grandmother, and her grandfather lived in this strange house in the middle of nowhere. They didn't talk much. Eventually, Pan reached the edge of reason; someone had to stop the madness, and it might as well be her.

That night, she stole away from the house, praying that her mother wouldn't spot her as Gohan had. Once she was far enough away, she took to the skies. She felt around with her ki, and was mortified to find that over half of the Earth's population had been wiped out. She searched for that particular ki signature that could help her stop Buu once and for all.

"Yes! Bulma!" she was still alive. Pan shot like a bullet to Bulma's house, and found what she was looking for immediately: the time machine. Pan didn't have time to worry about how it had gotten there; the important thing was that it _was_ there. She didn't bother to go and wake Bulma; she just clambered in noisily, wondering how it would work. She pulled a few levers and pushed a few promising buttons, hoping she was doing it right. The machine whirred as it lifted off the ground, and shot across the pitch-black landscape.

The machine bleeped and blinked as it spiralled around, twisting and turning, ducking and diving…Pan seemed to be getting the hang of it until she suddenly found herself hurtling toward Kami's Lookout at 200 knots **(A/N: as in the nautical sense)**. "Aargh! She screamed, and brought her hand down on a large red button.

Pan tentatively opened her eyes, and found that the ship was frozen, inches away from the base of the lookout. She breathed deeply, conscious of her near-death experience. She absentmindedly glanced at the clock on the wall and did a double take. The clock had stopped, so Pan had succeeded in stopping time.

"Please input destination" flashed in big letters on the side of the ship. "Right," Pan said to herself, "I need to go back about a month, so as to stop Buu…" she carefully input the details into the computer and tentatively wondered how to start the process. Her finger hovered over a big red button for a split-second before she pushed it.

Everything but the ship started to move backwards: the sun rose in the west and birds flew north (backwards). The speed at which the things moved increased rapidly, and soon there was a bright streak across the sky where the sun was constantly moving across it.

"Error, error!" the machine bleeped. "Syntax Error 616!" Pan had no idea what that meant, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. People flew past at increasingly bizarre speeds, and none of them seemed to notice the ship held in suspended animation.

Suddenly, the machine jerked sideways and smashed headfirst into the ground. Pan braced herself for impact and got a nasty cut on the side of her head. "What went wrong?" she muttered to herself, jabbing at the button.

"Low fuel!" the machine beeped, "must recharge!"

"Damn!" Pan kicked the side of the ship and was rewarded with a throbbing toe. She punched the door open and hovered up to Kami's Lookout. Pan wasn't sure when it was, but she had obviously travelled through time, as the sun was up.

As she reached the lookout, Pan was greeted by a tall, green, dishevelled-looking man. Well, really he was from the planet Namek, but that was beside the point.

"Hello," he said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Er, could you please tell me when we are?"

"I don't follow you," Kami frowned.

"I'm from the future," Pan said simply, "I'm here to warn you about-…" She was cut off as Piccolo arrived.

"This isn't a social visit," Piccolo said, glaring at Pan. "This is business." Kami, however, just ignored his other half and turned back to the young demi-saiyajin.

"You're here to warn us about what? Trunks has already warned us about the androids…" Kami said eagerly.

"Not the androids, no," Pan paused trying to remember when Goku told her about the androids had nearly destroyed Earth.

"Then…perhaps the evil that has been growing on the planet for the past four years…?"

"What evil?" Piccolo interjected.

"What, you mean Cell?" Pan asked, remembering something her other grandfather had said. "No, Gohan squished that overgrown insect years ago!" Piccolo and Kami's jaws dropped simultaneously, and Pan realised all too late that she should probably go about this more subtly.

"I'm here to warn you about a _serious_ threat," she said carefully, oblivious to the fact that Kami obviously thought that the current threat was pretty darn serious. "Majin Buu is going to arrive in about…I dunno, seven years, maybe?"

"And he's too strong for us?" Piccolo barked.

"Er…no, you beat him, but you don't beat him well enough…oh, I'm saying too much – just concentrate on beating Cell for now, and don't worry that Majin Buu could beat Goku at Super Saiyajin 3. Bye!" She hovered up into the air without noticing the three people on the lookout exchange faces of utter disbelief.

Pan landed back beside the time machine and remembered that she still had no fuel. She looked guiltily up at the lookout, not wanting to spoil her seeming omniscience by asking for help.

Pan's stomach gargled, and she felt quite nauseous. "Ooh…" she moaned, as the landscape swirled around her. She tried to get up and fly away, but she found herself crashing into the floor and blacking out.


End file.
